SPRiNG
by sorou
Summary: It happened just when he realized too; to top things off, the cap on the bottle. So how can he stop it from taking the thing he wants most? NaLu, perhaps some Gajeel and Levy, Gray and Juvia, and Erza and Jellal. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY
1. Chapter 1

SPRiNG

Chapter 1

Fairy Tail and its characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>Taking a jab at the man's jaw, he just nearly grazed it. He kept attempting to land just one single punch on the enemy, but the man simply dodged too well.<p>

Stopping for a moment and moving the back of his hand across his mouth, Natsu wiped away the small traces of blood where he had been socked in the jaw.

Gritting his teeth he bent down slightly, poised and ready for an attack.

"Why don't we just stop all this child's play and fight? Come on, duel me like a real man!" Natsu growled from in-between clenched teeth.

"Pfffff-" Happy sneered as he floated above Natsu's head. "Natsu, you sound like Elfman."

The teen with clenched teeth turned his head towards his flying blue companion.

"Great," he sneered back, deadpanning as he did so.

"Helloooo~ I'm still here you realize."

The pink-haired Natsu snapped his head around to glare at the man.

"Why the hell won't you fight me? Coward."

"Ohoho, so the little fairy is calling **me** a coward? Hah, so be it," He said, smirking. "If it's a fight you want I don't mind giving you one."

The man rushed towards Natsu, one of his arms slightly raised, a ball of magical power rapidly forming in his palm. Once he had gained a substantial amount in his hand, he quickly invoked the magic circle, a small black tendril spiraling around his fist.

Thrusting that same fist towards Natsu's chest, he smiled as a faint 'crunch' was heard.

Natsu had tried to dodge, but again, the man was just too fast. Spit shooting from out his mouth, Natsu felt some of his ribs start to falter.

Staggering back, Natsu clutched a hand to his chest. Shutting one eye in pain, he looked up at his attacker, flames erupting from his body. Crackling and hissing, the fire spat at the man who was, undoubtedly, in complete awe.

He took a few steps back, smiling in both shock and hilarity.

"So **that's **what you are, a Dragon Slayer huh? Who knew my seemingly weak opponent was **this **capable?" he sharply said to Natsu, even though he was the one who really needed to hear it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Natsu roared above his flames, causing small beads of sweat to trickle down the enemy's brow.

"NO ONE, AND I MEAN -NO ONE-, INSULTS ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" the flaming pink-haired teen yelled with ferocity, his dragon scale scarf fluttering and whipping around his neck amongst the heat.

Taking a step forward, Natsu's face was plastered with a determined look. He grabbed his enemy by the cuff, pulling him close to his face.

Snarling at the scared-looking (not to mention burning) man, Natsu threw him down on the ground, spitting the words, "Don't kid me."

The man stayed there for a moment before catching the breath he had been holding for the last minute, until he scurried away fearful for his life.

Natsu's raging flames subsided, except for his head, which was still slightly engulfed, and as he looked beyond the small tree-made grove his expression lightened.

"Luce, I'm comin' for ya." he said quietly, his scarf partially muffling his words as he nestled into it, the events of last week flooding his mind.

* * *

><p>Was it okay? I hope so. :

Anyway, I have chapter 2 almost done on paper, but typing it up won't be fun. D: Don't hold your breath.

-sorou


	2. PSA for SPRiNG Please read

To those who are looking forward to a new chapter, it will happen. Well, eventually.

If you notice I am currently putting this fic on hiatus. This is because High School has started for me, meaning I rarely get enough time to keep up with Tumblr of all things, and my driving fangirl for NaLu is currently gone.

The deal with that is I tend to fall into shipping grooves. For a while I might think JohnLock will forever be my OTP, so I start three fanfictions on them. Two weeks later, I might fall into a Thorki rut, and the same thing happens over and over. NaLu is no exception - especially since I've recently stopped watching FT altogether (waiting for time to do so).

I hope you understand. ^w^

[I'll delete this PSA when the next chapter actually comes out.]


End file.
